deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaegers vs Autobots
J vs A.jpg|Simbiothero Jaegers vs Autobots' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Pacific Rim vs Transformers! '''The fight between two groups of robots that protect to the humanity and that use weapons of high technology. Interlude Wiz: Warriors of metal, determined to end a war that will have to end in our planet. '''Boomstick: The Autobots, the protectors of cybertron against the tyranny of the decepticons.' Nyxs: and the jaegers, the last hope of the humanity against the kaiju. Blang: They are wiz and boomstick and I'm blang and my friend, nyxs. Wiz, Boomstick, Nyxs, and Blang: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Autobots Jaegers Wiz: The morning of August 10, 2013, the city of San Francisco was hit by an earthquake of 7.1 on the Richter scale shortly before the emergence of Trespasser, a kaiju that came out of a dimensional breach in the Ocean Pacific. Boomstick: The creature destroyed San Francisco Bay and attacked the Golden Gate Bridge; After the collapse of the bridge, the Royal Air Force and the army of the United States joined forces to try to kill the creature... Although it was expected that it would be useless efforts. Nyxs: Although ultimately managed to kill tresspaser using three nuclear missiles, although six months later appeared after other months and another appeared, this caused the exerted to come together to create a new weapon. Blang: And that new weapon were giant robots. Wiz: And so it was as the project jaeger was born. Gipsy Danger (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 01 - MAIN THEME by Ramin Djawadi) (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi) Striker Eureka (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 18 - Go Big Or Go Extinct by Ramin Djawadi) (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 09 - Jaeger Tech by Ramin Djawadi) Cherno Alpha (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 24 - The Breach by Ramin Djawadi) Crimson Typhoon (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 22 - Kaiju Groupie by Ramin Djawadi) Coyote Tango (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 21 - No Pulse by Ramin Djawadi) Death Battle (Cue Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya) Fight! (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1emtGLDrlU Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Music - Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Ray's Theme) - Extended]) (Cue Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme) (Cue Fall Out Boy and Skillet - Centuries/Rise (Mashup)) K.O! Results (Cue PACIFIC RIM SONG - THE CRUSH by Miracle Of Sound or JAM Project TRANSFORMERS EVO) Blang: Apparently, the ??? not had the touch to win. Wiz: The winners are ??? Who would you be rooting for? Jaegers Autobots Who do you want to win? Jaegers Autobots That reincarnation of the autobots is would have to use? G1 Robots in Disguise Unicron Trilogy Bayverse (Movies) Animated Aligned (Prime/Beast Hunters/Robots in Disguise) What is your favorite jaeger? Gipsy Danger Striker Eureka Crimson Typhoon Cherno Alpha Coyote Tango Other Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year